Down in Africa
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /Madagascar : Escape 2 Africa/ En bénissant la pluie qui tombe sur l'Afrique, Skipper tente de tirer un trait définitif sur son désastreux mariage avec une poupée en bois qui remue la tête... OS


**Fandom : **Madagascar : Escape 2 Africa

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks

**Personnages, couple : **Skipper(/Lola), Private, Kowalski et Marty

**Nombre de mots :** 800

**Prompt **(pas du tout respecté) : _The Penguins of Madagascar - Skipper/Lola - comment as-tu pu!_ demandé par **sakoni/koliri**

**Musique !** : _Africa _de Toto

**Rappel**** :** Lola est la poupée-qui-remue-la-tête que Skipper épouse dans _Escape 2 Africa_ et dont on n'entend plus jamais parler ensuite … Ça cache quelque chose, non ? Donc j'essaye de percer ce mystère dans une pseudo song-fic qui ne respecte pas la timeline du film (puisqu'ils partent en voyage de noce avec l'avion réparé !) ...

ooooo

Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses courts pas de manchot de l'amener à l'endroit où ils avaient vécus leur plus beaux instants.

La carcasse vide et brisée de l'avion gisait sur le sol de la jungle africaine. A l'image de son cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, il pleuvait. Le paysage d'habitude si lumineux paraissait maintenant gris, lavé par un orage aussi violent qu'inattendue. A l'image de son mariage...

A l'abri sous un parasol, un auto-radio volé dans une voiture de safari et posé sur une table jonchée de tournevis et de boulons crachotait de la musique des années 80 – Julien l'avait laissé allumée un peu plus tôt avant de partir vaquer à d'autres stupides occupations. Skipper aurait bien voulu l'éteindre, mais il y avait bien trop de boutons pour qu'il parvienne à trouver le bon sans l'aide de Kowalski et il n'avait pas le cœur à le démolir à coup de clé à molette. Il n'avait plus le cœur à rien.

Et puis la chanson qui passait ne lui semblait pas un fond sonore trop inapproprié...

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you..._

Il revoyait le premier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, dodelinant de son adorable petite tête de bois. Son gigantesque sourire si délicatement peint sur son visage... Peut-être sous cette pluie se serait-il enfin effacé, ce sourire qui lui était devenu insupportable...

_I bless the rains down in Africa..._

- J'ai dis que je voulais être seul, assena Skipper, sans se retourner, à l'adresse de Private qui arrivait à petit pas derrière lui.

- Je vous apporte le café que vous avez demandé, commandant...

Skipper tendit l'aile pour prendre le mug.

- Sauf votre respect, mon commandant... commença timidement Private. Je … je me permets de vous faire remarquer que vous buvez beaucoup de café... Peut-être trop pour votre propre bien... depuis que... depuis...

- Tu peux disposer, petit.

- Mon commandant, je...

- Exécution.

Private se retira, peiné.

_...longing for some solitary company..._

Tous se sentaient impuissants devant la douleur de Skipper depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le double-jeu de son épouse.

Aveuglé par son amour pour elle, dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas trouvé suspect qu'elle passe autant de temps à coté du poste de radio de l'avion. C'est Kowalski qui avait découvert que les balancements de sa tête composaient en réalité des messages en morse révélant des informations hautement confidentielles...

Skipper avait été déchiré entre ses sentiments et son devoir, mais il avait toujours été un bon officier : il avait su prendre la bonne décision, même si elle lui avait fait mal. Très mal.

_I know that I must do what's right_

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_

Lola était maintenant en détention dans l'estomac de Rico et Skipper aurait voulu pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Si il avait eu une alliance, il l'aurait rageusement retiré et jeté au loin - mais une aile de manchot ne permet pas le port de cette invention humaine servant à indiquer qu'un mâle particulièrement séduisant n'est malheureusement plus disponible.

Peut-être qu'un tel geste symbolique l'aurait aidé à tourner la page, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce manchot buvant tasse de café sur tasse de café sous la pluie africaine.

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

Il comprenait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour cicatriser...

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me awaaaaaaay from youuuuu_

Il leva le visage vers le ciel, laissant les gouttes de pluie rouler sur son pelage imperméable...

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

Rien de plus que des gouttes de pluies...

_I bless the rains down in Africaaaaaaa_

_IIIIIIIII bless the rain !_

ooo

Marty trouva enfin un arbre sous lequel courir s'abriter.

- Pfiou ! Quel temps ! déclara-t-il à la ronde au cas où quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, ce qui aurait fait un bon quoique classique début de conversation.

Kowalski, en effet, l'entendit, mais ne semblait pas avoir envie de se lancer dans une discussion sur la météo : il était occupé a essayer sans succès de cacher de son petit corps de manchot la machine qu'il avait installée dans l'arbre, pointée vers le ciel.

- Hey, mec... On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Non, répondit froidement l'ingénieur militaire. Secret défense.

- Okéééé... J'espère que ça a rien à voir avec ce temps super bizarre...

- Faut-il que je définisse le concept de "Secret défense" ?

Ce serait plus simple que d'expliquer qu'il venait de créer un orage artificiel sur la savane en plein saison sèche simplement pour permettre à leur commandant de pouvoir pleurer sans nuire à son image virile.


End file.
